Mussaf
Mushaf - Mus'af - Mus'haf - Musaf müslümanlıkta okunan kutsal kitabın adı. Mussaf (also spelled ''Musaf'' ) is an additional service that is recited on Shabbat, Yom Tov, Chol Hamoed, and Rosh Chodesh. The service, which is traditionally combined with the Shacharit in synagogues, is considered to be additional to the regular services of Shacharit, Mincha, and Maariv. During the days of the Holy Temple, additional offerings were offered on these festive days. Mussaf is presently recited in lieu of these offerings. Mussaf refers to both the full service (which includes the Amidah and all prayers that follow that are normally recited during Shacharit) and the Amidah itself that is recited for Mussaf. The main addition is a fourth recitation of the Amidah specially for these days. It is permissible to recite the Mussaf prayer at any time during the day on these days. Nevertheless, the tradition is that it be recited immediately following Shacharit as a combined service.Tosefta Berachot: Translated into English with a Commentary By Eliyahu Gurevich, page 113 Etymology The name "Mussaf " refers to addition, since it is an additional prayer service recited on festive days that is taking the place of additional offerings that were once made on these days. It is related to the name Joseph (Yosef).These are the words: a vocabulary of Jewish spiritual life, page 100 Beliefs of movements Orthodox Orthodox Judaism is most active at reciting Mussaf, including it as part of the regular prayer service on the days it is recited. Conservative In Conservative Judaism, Mussaf is recited but has been adapted. The liturgy has been changed, identifying the State of Israel as the Jewish homeland, but recognizing the Temple only as historical and not as a structure that will one day be restored.My People's Prayer Book: Shabbat morning : Shacharit and Musaf By Lawrence A. Hoffman, page 138 Reform Reform Judaism completely omits Mussaf. There are two reasons why the Reform movement has decided not to include Mussaf. One is that it would involve reciting some prayers four times in a row. The other is their lack of belief in sacrifices as a legitimate way to become close to G-d.Explaining Reform Judaism By Eugene B. Borowitz, Naomi Patz, page 23 Mussaf by day Rosh Chodesh During Shabbat and Yom Tov, Tefillin are not worn at all. But on Rosh Chodesh, they are worn during Shacharit, and they are removed prior to Mussaf.Halakhic positions of Rabbi Joseph B. Soloveitchik, Volume 3 By Aharon Ziegler During leap years on the Hebrew calendar, a verse is inserted for the atonement of willful sin. Rosh Hashanah On most days Mussaf is recited, the Amidah contains seven blessings - the three at the beginning and three at the end of every Amidah, and one in the middle in regards to the particular day. But on Rosh Hashanah, the Amidah contains nine blessings. The three middle blessings are in reference to Kingship, Rememberance, and the Shofar blowings.Rosh Hashanah--Its Significance, Laws, and Prayers: A Presentation ... By Nosson Scherman, Hersh Goldwurm, Avie Gold, page 101 While not required, the shofar is traditionally blown during Mussaf as well as Shacharit in order to confound the Satan.Rosh Hashanah--Its Significance, Laws, and Prayers: A Presentation ... By Nosson Scherman, Hersh Goldwurm, Avie Gold, page 62 Simchat Torah On most Jewish holidays in the Diaspora, Birkat Kohanim is recited during the chazzan's repetition during Mussaf. But on Simchat Torah, it is recited during Shacharit. This is because there is a tradition to drink prior to Mussaf, and Birkat Kohanim cannot be performed by drunk Kohanim Prayers included The Mussaf service starts with the silent recitation of the Amidah. It is followed by a second public recitation that includes an additional reading known as the Kedushah. This is followed by the Tikanta Shabbat reading on the holiness of Shabbat, and then by a reading from the biblical Book of Numbers about the sacrifices that used to be performed in the Temple in Jerusalem. Next comes Yismechu, "They shall rejoice in Your sovereignty"; Eloheynu, "Our God and God of our Ancestors, may you be pleased with our rest"; and Retzei, "Be favorable, our God, toward your people Israel and their prayer, and restore services to your Temple." After the Amidah comes the full Kaddish, followed by Ein ke'eloheinu. In Orthodox Judaism this is followed by a reading from the Talmud on the incense offering called Pittum Haketoreth and daily psalms that used to be recited in the Temple in Jerusalem. These readings are usually omitted by Conservative Jews, and are always omitted by Reform Jews. The Musaf service culminates with the Rabbi's Kaddish, the Aleinu, and then the Mourner's Kaddish. Some synagogues conclude with the reading of An'im Zemirot, "The Hymn of Glory", Mourner's Kaddish, The psalm of the Day and either Adon Olam or Yigdal. Do women recite Mussaf? There is a debated over whether, in Orthodox Judaism, women are required to recite Mussaf, being that it is a time-bound commandment, and that women are only obligated to pray once a day. The Mussaf service contains only a commemorative mention of the sacrifices, and does not contain any personal requests, thereby making there be no special reason for women to recite it.Halichos Bas Yisrael, Volume I By Rabbi Yitzchak Yaacov Fuchs, page 45 Nevertheless, women are permitted to recite Mussaf.Halichos Bas Yisrael, Volume II By Rabbi Yitzchak Yaacov Fuchs, page 104 On Rosh Hashanah, a woman who does not wish to remain in the synagogue for the Mussaf service must still listen to the shofar blowing.Halichos Bas Yisrael, Volume II By Rabbi Yitzchak Yaacov Fuchs, page 141 Sefardic authorities feel a woman should come to the synagogue and listen to Mussaf, but not recite it. On High Holidays, women are required to recite Mussaf and Ne'ila.Halichos Bas Yisrael, Volume I By Rabbi Yitzchak Yaacov Fuchs, page 46 Offerings The verses recited during the Mussaf Amidah (which are also read for the Maftir on the corresponding days) are all derived from the Book of Numbers chapters 28 and 29 (Parshat Pinchat). The following additional offerings are commanded on each day Mussaf is recited. Due to the fact that Jewish holidays are observed two days in the Diaspora rather than the one day commanded in the Torah, the schedule for recitation is modified. See also *Shacharit *Mincha *Maariv *Ne'ila References ko:무사프 Category:Jewish services Category:Mussaf